


Knocking Boots

by Hopeless_Case



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Case/pseuds/Hopeless_Case
Summary: "Maybe it was the wine talking but Jude and Connor felt adventurous and what could be more thrilling than hitting a nude beach"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to AllFeelingEye for being such a good hoe!

The warm Spanish air engulfed them as they stepped off the bus. Connor had never been much for those open top tourist buses but he had to admit that it was a pretty good way to see the city.

"See didn't I tell you it would be cool" Jude said as they tried to get their bearings.

"Yeah I guess it was a pretty good way to kill a few hours"

Jude rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"So..." Connor said with a mischievous look "Now that we've done something you wanted, why don't we do something I want?"

"Connor! it's the middle of the day!"

"Not that! Jez get your mind out of the gutter Foster"

Jude smiled to himself. If one of them had their minds permanently rooted in the gutter it definitely wasn't Jude.

"Come on" Connor said while grabbing Jude's hand "I saw somewhere I know you'd love."

The two walked hand in hand in the hot Spanish sun it didn't take long a few blocks maybe but in that heat it seemed like an eternity. Eventually they turned a corner and there it was... a huge park filled with lush trees and a beautiful fountain. Connor was right this was definitely Jude's kind of place, he noticed it earlier on the bus and fully intended to drag his boyfriend here at some point.

"Come on cutie" Connor joked as he dragged his boyfriend across the street and into the park. They spent the next 45 minutes just walking around the beautiful gardens admiring the incredible variety of colours and smells from all the various flowers. Jude couldn't believe how green everything seemed. Everything was so relaxed there, they sat on a bench for awhile just people watching, observing all the young parents walking with their kids or the college students lying haphazardly on the grass reading or listening to music.

"This would be the perfect place for a picnic" Jude said

"Good thing I have a blanket in my backpack" 

"Wow you came prepared."

"Goes back to my boyscout days babe." Connor joked

"You are no boyscout Stevens!"

"You disappointed? I bet I would have looked good in one of those uniforms"

Jude laughed although secretly he couldn't help imagining with Connor would look like in one of those dorky uniforms....Maybe he could suggest it for their next halloween party. Anyway before he had time to think about it Connor had grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a free space in the grass, he rustled in his backpack and unfurled a bright rainbow blanket. 

"Pity we've no food."

"Oh wait here I'll be right back" 

Connor ran across the grass down the path to a small stand he returned a few minutes later with a small container of fruit.

"Sorry it's not much"

"No it's perfect. Thank you"

The two sat and quickly devoured the strawberries and cherries and various other fruits before only a solitary peach remained. Jude grabbed it teasing his boyfriend.

"Too slow"  he quipped as he slowly bit into the peach the juice squirting out covering his mouth and chin.

"Shit!"

"Serves you right." Connor smiled "Here..." He grabbed a napkin and leaned into Jude but instead of wiping his mouth he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"OK now that you've eaten all the food we better get going."

 

The boys spent the next few hours wandering around the main shopping areas. Jude was hoping to find something to bring back for Callie but eventually gave up as he couldn't find anything he thought she'd like. Soon they found themselves down a small side street and decided to have a drink so they sat outside with their feet up drinking beer from ice cold glasses while sprinklers periodically blasted them with a cooling mist. They spent the whole afternoon there just drinking and talking and totally losing track of time. But that didn't matter, they were on vacation and were just enjoying spending some quality time together.

Eventually of course hunger took control and they decided that dinner was a top priority. They strolled down to the marina and found a nice Spanish restaurant, they sat outside eating and drinking wine, (maybe Jude had a cocktail or two...just maybe) and they watched the sun set over the water. Connor couldn't help stealing looks at his boyfriend throughout the night. Jude pretended not to notice but of course he did and as more and more wine was consumed Connor became more obvious in showing his affection.

Eventually with the bill paid and feeling more than a little light headed the two boys left the restaurant. 

"Hey do you wanna take a walk? You know clear our heads?" Connor suggested

The two boys walked past the marina and towards the beach. Connor put his arm around Jude's shoulders and Jude returned the gesture by putting his arm around Connor's waist. The boys walked for...well they don't really know for how long. They were just talking drunken nonsense to each other when all of a sudden Connor stopped dead in his tracks. 

"What....what is it?" Jude enquired 

Connor just stood silently and nodded in the direction of a certain sign. Now maybe it was the wine talking but Jude and Connor felt adventurous and what could be more thrilling than hitting a nude beach.

"You wanna?"

Jude thought about it. When would he have this opportunity again plus the wine definitely helped lower his natural inhibitions when it came to this sort of thing. Before they even realised it, they found themselves standing on the nude beach, of course at this time of night it was largely deserted although perhaps not as deserted as they might have liked as one of the first things they spotted was two middle aged guys aggressively gyrating in the distance.

"Maybe we should head the other way" Jude suggested and Connor eagerly agreed. After a short walk they found themselves alone with just the sound of the waves gently lapping against the sand. 

"So..." 

"You know we don't have to if you don't want to"

"What makes you think I don't want to Stevens" Jude said as he lifted off his t-shirt. He turned around so that his back was facing Connor as he began to nervously unbutton his cargo shorts. Almost immediately he felt Connor's warm hands wrap around his waist.

"Here let me help you with that" Connor gently unbuttoned his shorts and they fell to the ground leaving Jude standing there in just his boxers. Connor ventured his hands into Jude's boxers feeling the goodness that awaited him there. He slowly tugged at the waistband and just a second later Jude was standing there completely naked with the warm breeze running over his entire body especially between his legs. Connor's hands quickly moved to gently rub Jude's balls. He leaned back into his boyfriend exposing his neck. Of course Connor knew exactly what to do and began to kiss and bit at Jude's exposed skin.

"Connor?"

"Yes babe?"

"Why the fuck aren't you naked?"

Connor just smiled as if to say 'excellent question'. Although in the time it took Jude to blink Connor had somehow removed all his clothes in one single smooth movement. 

"You wanna take a dip?"

Jude led Connor into the water and as the moonlight glistened off the waves, the familiar touch of his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist made Jude's skin shiver with delight.

"I love you so much sweetheart"

Jude leaned back into Connor's touch turning his head and connecting their lips. Almost immediately he opened his mouth allowing Connor's tongue entry as he turned to face him grabbing hold of his shoulders for dear life. Connor for his part loved rubbing his hands over Jude's ass as if he was somehow claiming ownership of it, which of course he would do more formally later that night. 

As Connor's lips and tongue and hands covered his entire body Jude did think that they could do it here right now, they could make love in the ocean. He was fully aware of the logistical difficulties of performing such an act in this position but he and Connor had proven that they are very resourceful when it comes to these kinds of challenges. 

Ultimately though, Jude wanted to prolong this night, this feeling, for as long as humanly possibly and although the hardness of Connor's erection playfully poking his hip was hard to ignore, Jude knew it was for the greater good. After an hour of kissing and rubbing and general naked horniness, Jude finally dragged himself out of the water followed shortly after by his boyfriend he collapsed on the blanket panting heavily.

As Connor approached, his breathing almost stopped as he gasped at the sight of Jude lying there with beads of water on his body glistening in the moonlight. His eyes transfixed on his beautiful pale skin. Connor couldn't help but stare at Jude's perfectly formed penis which was resting rather lazily against his thigh.

"God you're beautiful"

"Hey my eyes are up here you know."

"Oh you are going to get it!"

"Then you better get your exceedingly plump ass down here"

As Connor knelled down Jude leaned up wrapping his arms around Connor's neck and dragging him down into a kiss. It was forceful and passionate and needy as fuck. Jude briefly broke the kiss to confirm for anyone who wasn't paying attention that "You're mine now Stevens"

"I always was."

Connor resumed his early activities of kissing and biting Jude's neck the moans it provoked from Jude drove Connor crazy with desire. Even better was when he lightly brushed his tongue over Jude's nipple, Jude's whole body seemed to tense up at that. Slowly Connor moved further down gently kissing Jude's stomach and in and around his belly button. 

"Need you inside Connor"

"Not just yet babe"

Connor knew he wouldn't be able to deny himself the pleasure for much longer but he could hold out just long enough to take Jude in his mouth. First though he gently licked the top of Jude's head sending him into wild convulsions. Then Connor devoured his cock or at least as much of it as he could safely fit in his mouth. His left hand gently played with Jude's balls while his right hand slowly rubbed at his entrance. 

"Please Connor...Please!"

"OK wait I just gotta..."

Connor grabbed his bag and retrieved a small tube of lube. 

"Wow you really did come prepared."

"Well I just don't want to hurt you....much."

As Connor begins to enter Jude he feels his boyfriend tense up. Jude should be used to Connor inside him at this stage but the early part still takes some getting used to. There's the initial weird feeling and then as Connor pushes deeper and deeper there's the almost burning sensation like it's too much like there's no way he'll be able to take it all.

Jude moans....

"Babe do you want me to stop?"

"No fuck no!....I'll die if you stop"

Connor takes that as approval to proceed and then he pushes through and Jude moans again but this time in delight. Whereas a few seconds ago he didn't know how he could take all of Connor, now he doesn't know how he ever managed without feeling so whole, so complete as he does now. He lifts his legs wrapping them around Connor's body giving him the signal that he better get moving. Connor doesn't need any further hint and slowly begins thrusting in and out each time building up speed, building up pressure. 

Given his arousal and the general horniness of the situation, Connor is quietly proud that he lasts as long as he does, in fact he seems to have timed it perfectly as Jude climaxes at the same time as he does, covering his stomach in the sticky goodness that Connor can't help but lick up. He collapses on his boyfriend panting heavily. 

After a few more minutes of kissing and cuddling, Connor leans and whispers to Jude.

"We should probably head back to the hotel"

"Easier said than done, I don't think I can walk thanks to you!"

Connor giggled and gently pressed his lips to Jude's cheek.

"Why don't we rest here for a few minutes then, before we go back"

Jude snuggled into Connor resting his head on his chest. Connor took the other end of the blanket and wrapped it around then two of them. 

 

* * *

 

"Jude...Jude sweetheart wake up"

"Huh....what time is it?"

"It's morning...kinda. Jude look the sun is about to come up."

Jude raised his head off Connor's chest and looked out over the water to see the dark sky being threatened by the sun just below the horizon. Jude turned to his boyfriend kissing him on the cheek.

"Jude don't you wanna look at the sunrise?"

"I'd rather look at you"

Connor leaned up and kissed his boyfriend.

"Come here" he said as he pulled Jude back down onto his chest.

"Beds are so overrated huh?"

"Definitely"

As the two lovers lay there on the beach they felt like this was not just the dawn of a new day but it was the dawn of there whole life together. They may be young and foolish but they are totally in love. 

 

And while this might be the first sunrise they would experience together, they both knew it was just the first of many.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night and as usual my twitter was a mess so God knows what this turned out like...Anyway it's just a bit of fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on  
> Twitter @hopeless_simon  
> or  
> Tumblr hopeless-simon.tumblr.com


End file.
